


Breakable

by cass_e



Series: A + S [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Chastity, Chastity Device, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Magic, Manipulative Relationship, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, inappropriate use of magic, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: Ascilia’s bratty behavior reveals a side of Sterling she’s never seen before, and she sincerely regrets it.Or maybe . . . she doesn’t.
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling
Series: A + S [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading any further!
> 
> This got so out of hand.
> 
> Enjoy!

When I woke up, it was to a familiar weight settling on my back.

I groaned softly and made a confused sound, wondering why Sterling of all people was getting affectionate now. It wasn’t unlike him to be affectionate, as he’d been soft on me before, but this was different. It almost felt like there was some element of . . . bliss to this.

Sterling only answered me with a low groan.

I thought it might be sexual at first, but it felt like he was completely clothed. In fact . . . I struggled to prop myself up and look over my shoulder. When I did, all I caught was a glimpse of silky black hair, silver earrings, and an embroidered, expensive-looking jacket.

I huffed out an annoyed breath and laid my head back down. “You’re heavy,” I mumbled, cheek squished into the mattress.

“You can’t already be complaining.” I could feel his lips moving against my shoulder blades -- his cheek must’ve been squished too, and I smiled at the image.

“You _just_ woke up. And after an eventful yesterday, too.”

My smile faltered. “Yes. I remember.”

“You don’t sound grateful for it.”

“. . . I am,” I said after a pause. It was only a half-truth. “But I’ll be embarrassed about last night’s events for a while, I think.”

Sterling hummed into my shoulder blades again, and it took me a moment to realize I was naked.

He must’ve taken me out of the dress last night, after I’d passed out, and I felt unusually touched by the gesture. I sighed at the emotions clutching at my chest, one trying to keep me angry, the other light and open to possibilities. I didn’t have a lot of say as a human in fae court, especially as a woman, but if I studied fae history hard enough and got accustomed to their culture, then maybe--

My train of thought came to a crashing halt when Sterling shifted and dragged the warm and wet appendage of his tongue down my spine.

I couldn’t help the clenching of my cunt, how all the blood in my body instantly rushed south. A few days ago, I would’ve been fighting Sterling, resisting him, but it’d gotten me nowhere besides humiliation and (thankfully) watered-down punishments, so I stayed still and eventually relaxed under his . . . surprisingly affectionate ministrations.

I’d expected something fast and rough, like all the other times he’d woken me up, but his tongue worked lazily. And his lips pressed oh-so gently against my hips and the small of my back, ending at the top of my ass.

When he let his teeth graze against my skin, I struggled to keep my breathing under control, tried to tell myself to stay strong and come up with some sort of plan to resist him, to get out of this, but . . . his tongue felt so nice.

He shifted to wrap his arms around my torso. His left arm moved under my left armpit so he could reach across my exposed chest and grab onto my right shoulder -- all to keep me still. I made a groggy sound of confusion and surprise in the back of my throat, but Sterling shushed me and lifted me up.

The world shifted, and I blinked blearily. His jaw periodically clamped down to bruise my neck, and his tongue slid the red marks, and it almost felt . . . apologetic.

Tender.

My breath caught, and my cunt clenched when I realized I was aroused -- was getting more aroused. I raised my left hand to hold onto his arm, and I let my right hand fall to his, by my hip. I closed my eyes and tentatively traced over his fingers, a small but kind gesture, and then continued moving south.

I smoothed a palm over my mound and was about to touch myself when Sterling gently grabbed my wrist.

I bit my tongue so I wouldn’t say a few choice words.

Instead, I called out to the fae, confused.

Sterling bit down harder than usual, and I hissed through clenched teeth. I almost reached up to dislodge him, but he let go after a few seconds and then licked over the teeth marks.

“You were so good for me yesterday.”

The praise had an immediate effect on me, pleasure pooling in my gut.

The fae had only ever praised me once before, and it’d been on our wedding night, when he’d taken me more than three times in a row. I’d sworn I wouldn’t be a mess, but I’d lost any semblance of control after the first orgasm, and it’d all been downhill from there.

On a shaky exhale, Sterling finally let go of my hand and moved his fingers over my folds, getting his fingers wet. I didn’t know what to do with my free hand, so I moved it to grasp at his forearm, fingers curling over the expensive fabric of his jacket.

“I don’t -- don’t know if I was _that_ good,” I said breathlessly, glancing down at his hand. I repressed a groan at the sight of it over my mound, the gesture possessive.

“Nonsense,” Sterling whispered, lips working their way up my throat. His fingers found my clit and rubbed it gently, mindlessly -- it wasn’t enough to get me off, and I once again resisted the urge to complain. “You were _so_ good yesterday . . . You knew my reputation was at stake, so you pressed my hand right here . . . And you moved into it in front of everyone, humping it.”

“I didn’t hump your h--” I moaned breathily when Sterling’s fingers slid over my hole and then back up. He spread my folds and used his thumb to roll over my clit, and then he pressed his mouth to my neck again.

“You didn’t?” He murmured sarcastically.

I felt his lips pull apart in a lazy grin.

When he became even gentler with his touches, a whine punched its way out of my throat, and I impatiently reached for his hand. His reaction was to chuckle and cup his hand over me, and even though I stood no chance against his fae strength, I tried to pull his hand away.

“Someone’s in a hurry.”

“You’re -- impossible,” I said through gritted teeth. I was about to rake my nails over his hand when he pulled away altogether, and then he pushed me forward. I thought he’d grab me immediately, but he didn’t, and when I turned over, he was taking his time unbuttoning his jacket, simply staring at me.

“What?” I asked, bending a leg to cover my core.

“You were good for me yesterday, so I’ll give you a treat,” he said, shrugging out of his jacket. It revealed a smoky blouse with a high neck, and I swallowed thickly. “But you’ll have to ask for it.”

I blinked, caught off guard. “Wh--What?”

“You heard me,” Sterling said, unbuttoning his cuffs. “You can ask me. Nicely. Otherwise, I have . . . things I need to do today. If you don’t ask now, I won’t be able to play with you until tonight.”

Any good mood I thought I’d been experiencing before vanished.

“I--! No!” I said, looking away from him.

“You were enjoying yourself a few seconds ago.”

I glowered at the fae, and he smiled, raising a brow.

“Suit yourself,” he said, getting out of bed. He rifled through his closet down the hallway and returned with a different jacket. “But if you think you can touch yourself, you’re sorely mistaken.”

I felt myself paling, and I clamped my legs together and sat up. “What?”

“Is that all you can say?” Sterling gave me an exasperated look. He got into his new jacket at the end of the bed and waved a hand, and I watched as a purple light emitted from his fingertips. I realized this was the first time I was seeing the physical manifestation of his magic, and I smelled . . . ash and lavender.

An odd combination.

And then I felt something rustling under the sheets. I pulled them back and spread my legs, watched as runes spilled over my mound and disappeared between my thighs. I tentatively reached down to touch myself, but my fingers met solid resistance against the runes. I smoothed my palm over the runes, but there was no give, and I broke out in a cold sweat.

“You can’t be serious,” I spat, glaring at the purple-eyed fae. “Get this _off,_ Sterling.”

His eyes widened marginally, but he otherwise didn’t react. “And now you’re being a brat. I gave you a choice, and you chose to wait.”

“I didn’t know _this_ would happen,” I said, jumping out of bed. I found a robe and tied it around myself. “Wh--What if I have to go to the bathroom?”

“You’ll be fine,” Sterling said, adjusting his cravat. “You just won’t be able to touch yourself.”

I clenched my fists and felt my face burning in shame.

Sterling looked at me and did a double-take, and his smile turned into something soft. He reached out to touch me, but I couldn’t take the pity in his eyes, so I hit his hand away.

“Unlike the fey, I can control myself,” I said, holding Sterling’s gaze. I watched as it went from pitying and soft to something much more dark and sinister. “I don’t need to _beg_ you for _anything._ ”

I stood my ground in the silence, and Sterling finally -- _finally_ \-- reacted with a small, thoughtful smile.

But anyone could’ve seen it was wicked.

“Interesting,” he said, blinking a few times. “Since you’re so good at controlling your _urges,_ you won’t have to ask for help.” He started off, but he turned around when he got to the door. “But if you _do_ need help, I’ll be in my study for the majority of my day.”

I watched as he left, and when the door shut, I deflated and wiped at my face. I hurried down the hall to our bathroom and undid my robe, and I stared at the runes in the mirror, biting my lip. Sure, I wanted to touch myself, but I could just sleep it off. And I’d gone the majority of my life without indulging myself in such pleasures -- I could go a day without them.

Well, that depended on if Sterling decided to lift the ban on my cunt--

I scowled at the thought.

Deciding to get on with my day, I got dressed with the help of some maids and then settled in the library. It was on the opposite side of the palace from Sterling’s study, but I wanted as much space between us as possible.

I sat in a large leather chair with a few books, and I started reading through a couple.

I didn’t get very far with them, though, because I kept getting distracted. Even though Sterling had put me in some sort of magical chastity, my gut still twisted around an unbearable amount of pleasure, and it was driving me slightly crazy.

I huffed and crossed my legs because I thought part of my dress had gotten caught between my legs, but when my legs settled, I felt something touch the top of my mound.

My body froze because . . . that’d definitely been a finger.

But . . .

I stood up and glanced around the library.

When I was sure I was the only one in it, I rucked up my dress and felt over the runes, but there was nothing there. I swallowed thickly, my hand still pressed against the runes, and then I felt it again -- except this time, it was definitely a whole hand sliding over the folds of my cunt, those of which were still sopping wet from this morning’s antics.

I realized with a jolt that this was _physica magicae,_ the magic Leo had used on his wife last night.

My legs went numb with fear and shock, and I struggled to sit down again, clutching at the arms of the chair. “No, no, no, no, no . . .”

Sterling’s fingers rubbed over my folds messily and without reason, and I struggled to get my breathing under control. It felt so wrong, to be touched by him when he wasn’t even here, when he was all the way across the palace. And even though I should’ve been disgusted with his mindless touching, I could tell I was getting aroused. My cunt clenched, my legs were trembling, and my toes curled in anticipation.

And it took a whole lot of willpower to not run across the palace and beg Sterling to touch me right then and there.

My chest heaved as I opened a book and tried to read it, but Sterling’s fingers spread my folds, and I felt the presence of his other hand. My breaths grew shallow as I grew tense, bracing myself for a touch -- and then he used his other fingers to apply direct pressure to my clit, making sure to drag it out of its hood. I whined in the back of my throat, trying to breathe through the sensations, but his finger was on my clit -- _his finger was on my clit_ \-- and it moved slowly, torturously. My body caved before my mind did, hips jerking up of their own accord. But they moved for no reason -- there wasn’t anything waiting for them, no pressure to move into, and a guttural, frustrated moan forced its way out of my throat.

I looked around the library nervously and forced my hips back down, but Sterling’s fondling increased in pressure and speed. It was only ever my clit, and my eyes rolled back. I closed my legs like it would hinder his touches, but it did no such thing, and I panted up at the ceiling, clutching at the fabric over my thighs. I could feel my slick dripping between my thighs and probably dirtying my dress, and I gritted my teeth at the image, remembering my previous words to Sterling.

That I could control myself.

I laughed at the thought, but it sounded desperate, even to me.

Sterling paused his assault on my clit to gather some of my wetness, and I thought he’d go back to my clit, but his fingers lingered over my entrance. And then he was spreading my wetness around, and I felt it being moved around my mound, around the lips of my pussy.

My face heated in utter embarrassment.

He was making fun of how aroused I was, that he could spread my wetness around like so.

I looked around the library, making sure no one had come in. I couldn’t stay in there forever, not like this.

I made to get up, but Sterling’s fingers had returned to my clit, stimulating it with abandon. I stumbled over to a table and grabbed onto the back of a chair, trying to stay upright. My legs felt like they’d give out at any moment, and . . .

I moaned when Sterling’s rubbing sped up -- I quickly bit down on a few fingers, breathing harshly.

I thought maybe, just maybe, if I could get back to our room, then I could ride the rest of this out in peace. But I knew Sterling wouldn’t let me come until tonight, or until I begged him to let me come, and with every passing second, the latter option seemed the most sufferable. I could swallow my pride, put on a show for him, lie to him -- as long as I could come, I’d be happy.

I wailed softly at how fast I’d broken, and then it quickly turned into a moan when I realized I was getting close, my abdomen clenching. And I was both grateful and surprised.

I figured Sterling wouldn’t be able to tell if I was about to come or not, because he wasn’t in front of me, but right as I was about to come, he stopped. I crouched by the end of the table, holding onto the wood weakly. I panted, trying to calm myself down, but nothing was working. He’d never teased me like this -- it’s always been orgasm after orgasm. He went hard and slow, but he’d never dangled an orgasm in front of me like this, and it was driving me insane.

I collapsed to my knees and reached under my dress, mind searingly blank as I felt over the runes. My cunt clenched in anticipation, helplessly, and I shook my head as my fingers continued to slip over the impenetrable magic. “No . . . No, please . . .”

Because being denied an orgasm was frustratingly new, I was caught off guard by the maelstrom of emotions that flooded me, some angry and embarrassed, but most of them just dazed and desperate -- along with my thoughts.

I pushed myself up and fixed my hair. And then I started toward Sterling’s study.

I figured he was giving me a cooling off period, but I didn’t want a cooling off period.

I wanted to come.

Now.

I walked quickly, ignoring any weird stares. Some were probably because I was a human, some because I looked questionable at that moment. Probably flushed and sweaty, eyes glassy, but I had no time to stop and care about my appearance.

When I was halfway to Sterling’s study, the touches began again, but the fae didn’t play around this time. He slipped two fingers in and sat them there, simply scissoring them and wiggling them. It definitely hindered my walking, and I picked up my dress so I wouldn’t trip on it.

The stretching burned a bit, but I breathed through it.

When I finally got to Sterling’s study, I bypassed the confused and curious guards and threw the door open. I caught it before it hit the wall and closed it, stalking toward the smiling fae. He was sitting at his desk across the room, surrounded by papers he obviously wasn’t paying attention to. The _physica magicae_ version of my cunt hovered over them, consisting of purple, furling smoke.

I placed my hands on the desk and leaned forward. “What happened to sticking to the basics, Sterling?”

“They got boring,” the fae said, looking unimpressed with my anger. “If you’re only here to throw a fit, I’ll have the guards escort you out.”

“No, that’s not--” Sterling took his fingers out of my cunt and raised his hand, and I stopped talking.

“Oh, no, go on,” he said, raising his other hand in mock-surrender.

I stared at his hands and then looked to his face, unsure of what to say now that I had the floor. “Well . . .” I trailed off, straightening. “I would . . . like to--”

Sterling raised his right hand higher and then swung it down. I thought he’d slam it against the desk in anger, but it instead collided with my cunt.

I watched it happen and then felt it milliseconds later, but I didn’t make a sound -- I gasped and tried to breathe around the stinging pain blossoming between my legs. I didn’t realize I’d crouched in front of his desk until I heard Sterling walk around it, and I blinked a few tears away.

The fae had never physically hurt me before -- at least, not like this. He was aggressive in bed, but he’d never done anything to me with only physical harm in mind. I didn’t know what to do with my hands so I placed them on my thighs, and Sterling hummed thoughtfully, bending over a bit to grab my face. He made me look up at him, and I tried to look brave, but, truly, I was terrified.

“Go ahead,” Sterling said, releasing my face. He used a foot to push me over, and I landed on my ass with a small yelp. “Ask me again.”

I swallowed thickly, pressing my thighs together to assuage the pain, but it didn’t help. Sterling straightened and moved the likeness of my cunt over his desk so it floated in front of him. He raised a hand and then a brow.

“Please, don’t,” I said, feeling very timid all of a sudden.

I’d barely finished speaking when Sterling slapped my cunt again, harder this time, and I rolled onto my back and clenched my legs together. I must’ve screamed because my throat felt raw, but my ears were ringing from the pain, from the rush of blood in my head.

My chest clenched nervously -- I didn’t like being reminded of my humanness, of my fragility. When I looked up at Sterling again, the fae had barely even moved.

He was still looking at me, unamused. “Ask me.”

I was about to beg when Sterling raised his hand again.

My eyes widened. “Please! Don’t!” I rushed to grab at him, to stop him, but he slapped me again. I screamed, the sound foreign to even me, and I collapsed at his feet, clamping my thighs together. I sobbed out, feeling nauseous because of the pain.

“Ask.”

I pushed myself onto my hands and knees and looked up at Sterling through teary eyes. He raised his hand again, and I blurted out, “Please! Please, make me come!”

That finally got a reaction out of him -- his purple eyes narrowed.

But he still slapped me again.

I screamed behind clenched teeth and fought my body’s reaction to curl up. Instead, I pushed up and held onto Sterling’s desk for support. “Please, sir. Please . . . make me come. I’m . . . I’m _begging_ you.”

Sterling raised his hand again, and my gaze jumped to it, wide-eyed, waiting.

After a few seconds, I realized he hadn’t said anything, so I looked back to his face.

His eyes were cold, but he managed to look fond, and he was _smiling._

My chest heaved as I grappled with being put in my place, being toyed with for fun. It was so humiliating I didn’t know what to say. Instead, I forced myself to look away as I cried, focusing on the inane papers on his desk.

“Awww, don’t be like that,” Sterling murmured. When I glanced back, he’d dispersed the magical likeness of my cunt, and I felt a little hopeful. “I’ve been soft on you lately, and I think a harsher punishment’s been due, don’t you?”

I swallowed thickly. “. . . Yes.”

Sterling wrapped an arm around my chest like he did this morning and pulled me back.

“Sir! Yes, sir!” I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

Sterling waved his free hand, moving everything off his desk. He spilled ink, but I knew he could just magic the mess away later. He let go of my body and forced my arms behind my back, keeping them in place with magic, and then he threw me over his desk. I grunted when my cheek collided with the wood, and I desperately tried to look at him over my shoulder.

When I caught his gaze, it was practically feral, and it struck me that this was the most fae I’d ever seen him before, crass and violent. Uncaring and absolutely brutal. The fae were known for raping, and I’d gotten a taste of it on my wedding night, but Sterling hadn’t been mad with me then, but he was now. I’d never seen this side of Sterling before, and it scared me -- and so I started crying against the desk, overwhelmed. I wanted to go back to this morning, to feel his warm chest on my back, to feel his mouth on my neck.

“You’re crying,” Sterling mused, fingers digging into my ass.

I cried harder when he mentioned it, pressing my forehead into the wood so he couldn’t see the side of my face.

“Spoiled human,” Sterling muttered, spreading my ass cheeks. “I’ve been going easy on you because of your . . . _breakable_ body, for lack of a better word.” The fae raised his right hand from my ass, and I stiffened, praying he wouldn’t spank me, but he did just that.

I swallowed a cry and clenched my jaw, but the fae didn’t let up in between slaps, and he hit the same area twice, thrice.

I cried out and tried to get away from his hands, but he grabbed my hips and shoved them into his desk.

“I can’t afford to have something like last night happen again,” Sterling said, and he moved to my left ass cheek. He slapped it five times in succession, and I begged him to stop, tried to move away from him, but he wouldn’t let me move an inch. “Yes, you were good for me. But if you’d just kept your pretty little mouth shut, I wouldn’t be here spanking you like the spoiled bitch you are. Now, would we?”

He spanked me again, and I choked out, “No, sir.”

Sterling hummed thoughtfully, rubbing my ass, and then I heard rustling. It sounded like he was untying his leather pants, and I clenched my chest around a sob so it wouldn’t come out. He hadn’t fucked me properly since our wedding night because he’d wanted “to go easy” on me, to give me a break and let me get used to his fingers and mouth.

I desperately wanted to take back my antics this morning.

Wanted to prove to Sterling that I’d be good, that I could be obedient and grateful, but I knew it was too late for begging.

When Sterling pressed the head of his cock against my entrance, I jumped.

“You’re still dripping,” Sterling murmured. He moved his cock through my folds and against my clit, gathering my wetness, and I whined quietly -- I didn’t need to feel any more humiliated with undignified sounds.

But Sterling, of course, saw right through me.

“I thought we talked about being vocal.” The fae grabbed at my hair and yanked my head up. I furrowed my brow and looked at him over my shoulder, and we locked eyes. I thought he’d say more to me, but he didn’t.

And then the fae held my gaze as he pushed into me.

There’d been very little preparation for this, and despite how wet I was for it, it still burned like hell. My face crumbled, and I tried to turn away from Sterling, but he wouldn’t let me. He exhaled shakily, satisfied with my pained expression and tight heat, and then chuckled. His only mercy was that he pushed in slowly, but then I was, of course, forced to feel every inch of his cock.

When Sterling finally bottomed out, I felt the soft curls of his pubic hair against my ass.

Sterling’s face was a little flushed, and he narrowed his eyes at the feeling of finally being inside of me. He hissed through clenched teeth as he attempted a small thrust, and I groaned shakily at the feeling.

The fae finally released my hair and grabbed my hips, and then he started a brutal pace without warning.

He didn’t want me to stifle any sounds, but I wouldn’t have been able to even if I’d tried -- they kept stumbling out of my throat in choked off iterations. My hips kept getting rammed into the desk because of Sterling’s powerful thrusts, and I just knew they’d be bruised tomorrow, let alone the places the fae’s hands were, fingers digging into my hips.

When Sterling changed the angle, I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He kept at the same angle, and I struggled to breathe, my brows drawing together. I finally choked out a broken scream, and then a moan, but it was so hard to breathe between it all, to concentrate on anything but the fae’s unfazed thrusts.

Sterling pulled out of me completely, and the world spun as he threw me onto my back. It took very little effort on his part, and when I looked up at him, chest heaving, knowing I probably looked like a mess, we locked eyes.

He panted softly and then grabbed at my legs, yanking them open and leaning over me.

But he didn’t thrust in, not yet -- he just looked at me.

His black hair had fallen out of its neat bun, and it stuck to his damp face, and--

Spirits, this was worse than when I was on my stomach, when I didn’t have to look at him.

Sterling’s hardened expression softened ever so slightly, and he thrust back into me. My mouth dropped open, and I stuttered out a moan.

“Stupid,” Sterling seethed, fingers digging into my thighs. “You were taking me so well, Ascilia, but you need to breathe.”

He thrusted in on my name, and I choked out a “thank you.” I wasn’t sure why, but Sterling’s kind words were the only things I could focus on.

The only things anchoring me.

The fae smiled down at me.

Even if there was something cold and wicked in his eyes, I wouldn’t have noticed. I just wanted to focus on the beautiful purple color of his irises, his soft words, and his thrusts.

His words -- that meant he cared about me.

When Sterling started fucking me again, it was urgent like before, but he’d taken all the venom out of his movements. There was only an urgency to convey something not even I understood, and on the next moan, I smiled and threw my head back, and the fae clenched his jaw at my expression, eyebrows drawing together. His eyes turned glassy, and I took too much pleasure in Sterling’s small groans, his wet pants that caught in his throat every now and then.

Pleasure pooled in my gut, and I looked down at Sterling’s thrusting hips, hoping he’d reach down and touch me. The fae must’ve caught my gaze because he let go of a thigh and started rubbing at my clit with an accuracy only magic could explain. My hips jerked, and my legs trembled, and I wanted to wrap my arms around the fae, but I had to lie back and take whatever he’d give me.

And for some reason, that’s what pushed me over the edge.

I moaned as Sterling brought me to the precipice of orgasm and gracelessly threw me over it. My whole body shuddered, and the moaning turned into something broken and choked, and I thought I must’ve looked like a mess, like a common whore moaning at the top of her lungs, but when I opened my eyes, Sterling’s face was flushed red. He threw his head back and finished with a few breathy groans.

I felt him coming inside me, the sensation not unfamiliar but still strange, and after a few seconds, the silence set in. We stared at each other as we caught our breath, and when Sterling pulled out, my breath hitched. He let go of one of my thighs to run his fingers through the mess he’d made.

I swallowed thickly and cleared my throat. “I . . . I don’t want it coming out.”

His purple eyes flickered up to mine, and the corner of his mouth twitched up at my unspoken request. He waved his hand, and the runes from before slid up my cunt and over my mound, and I moaned softly at the feeling of his cum stuck inside me.

“Your mouth gets you in so much trouble,” Sterling said, hoisting me up.

I made a disgruntled sound, too tired to say anything, and he chuckled. He walked over to a leather chair in the corner and sat, settling me over his lap. He still hadn’t undone the magic bindings on my arms, but I wasn’t about to ask him to because his mouth was on my neck, continuing his lovely marks from this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway… Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
